A Winchester Thunderstorm Scare
by Virgil's grl
Summary: 9yrold Dean comforts 5yrold Sam during a thunderstorm. WARNING: major AWWWWWWWWWWW! factor.


**Title:** A Winchester Thunderstorm Scare

**Summary:** Young Dean comforts a scared and crying toddler Sam during a thunderstorm.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean or Sam or the lyrics seen in this fic.

**A/N:** This is my first Supernatural fanfiction so please be nice on your reviews. I **DO NOT** accept flames! I do accept corrections – anything you see that is wrong please by all means correct me and I will do my best to correct it.

Horizontal rain pelted the windows relentlessly; nine–year–old Dean Winchester watched the flashes of lightning from his bed. He hoped his father would be all right. Dean's father had gone out hunting and hadn't returned; Dean knew his mother was worried. Dean dozed off and was dreaming of going on a fishing trip with his father, unaware that somebody wasn't as calm as he was.

Five–year–old Samuel Winchester lay shaking and whimpering under the duvet. He peeped out over the top as another crash of thunder and bolt of lightning lit up the darkened night sky. In an impulsive movement Sam grabbed hold of his teddy bear by the ear and jumped out of bed. He opened his door and closed it softly. Another crash of thunder made Sam close his eyes and clamp his hands over his ears. Then he turned and ran to his older brother's room. He pushed opened the door and then closed it just as quietly as he'd opened it. As one more crash of thunder sounded Sam threw himself down on the floor next to his brother's bed. He saw Dean stir and open his eyes. Dean propped himself up on an elbow.

"Sammy? Are you ok?" The nine–year–old asked concerned, he always worried about his brother. The five–year–old didn't answer immediately as yet another clap of thunder and lightning bolt lit up the black night sky. When Sam looked up Dean could see the tears that the boy had tried to wipe away.

"'M'ok Dean. Jus' 'cared." Sam said, the little dark haired boy whimpered when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Dean lifted his comforter up so his brother could climb in next to him and curl up.

"Climb in Sammy. You shouldn't be scared. It can't get you in here. You're safe." That was all the invitation the five–year–old need. Sam immediately climbed in next to his brother. Sam was still shaking but when Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and pulled him against him, Sam clamed a little bit.

"Dean? Why does it crash? Is it angry at us?" Sam asked. Dean would've laughed if his brother didn't sound so serious. Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy it's not angry at us. It's free. Dad says that storms are caused when warm and cold air meet and they set the thunder and lightning free. So it dances around the sky because it's happy." Dean told Sam. The small boy curled in to his brother's body shape. When Sam was with Dean nothing scared him because he knew Dean would protect him. Dean had told him so.

"Nofink 'cares you Dean. You're big! 'lmost growed up!" Sam said, Dean sighed softly and once again shook his head. Sam was too young to know what scared him – Sam would never understand. So Dean settled with telling him the truth.

"I do get scared sometimes Sam. You're too young to know now, but you'll find out one day." Dean told him. Sam snuggled closer to Dean and the nine–year–old noticed the now even breathing of his baby brother. Sam had fallen asleep. Dean close his eyes and soon sleep encased him as well.

------------------

In the morning when the boys' mother went to check on Sam and found his room empty instant panic spread like wild fire through her body. Where had her youngest gone? Hearing Dean's laughter from the kitchen she raced down the stairs to see what her eldest found so funny. What she saw made her stop and just watch; Dean and Sam sat at the table having breakfast. Both boys were sitting there eating a bowl of coco pops each. Dean was the first to notice his mother and jumped down hugging her around the middle.

"Hi Mom! Sam was scared so he slept with me last night." The comment made his mother smile gently and pick up her nine–year–old and kiss her five–year–old on the head wishing him a good morning. She could just picture her husband's face when he heard about this…

**Hey readers! I hope you liked it! I tried really hard to get this to be as long as I could. It's really hard when there's not much known about Dean and Sam. So I tried my hardest. I hope you all liked it. Thank-you for reading and to everyone who reviews – Hugs from Sam AND Dean! R&R VGxx**


End file.
